1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel that supports an optical system.
2. Background Information
There are known lens barrels that support an optical system with which the focal distance can be varied. For example, the lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-219304 comprises a first moving cam ring in which a cam groove is formed, and a first group lens barrel that supports a first lens group. The first group lens barrel has a follower pin that engages in the cam groove. With this lens barrel, the first moving cam ring and the first group lens barrel allow the first lens group to be moved in the optical axis direction with respect to the first moving cam ring.
With this type of lens barrel, a support frame is used, for example. A support frame has a cylindrical frame main body, and a flange portion that protrudes outward in the radial direction from the frame main body. Also, with this type of main body, translatory guide projections are sometimes provided to another support frame. However, if these projections interfere with the flange portion, this makes it difficult to reduce the minimum combined length of the two support frames (the support frame and the other support frame) in the optical axis direction. Specifically, this impedes efforts to obtain a more compact lens barrel.
It is an object of the technology disclosed herein to provide a lens barrel that can be made more compact.